Please Remember Me
by JoChryedLover
Summary: What happens when Gwen loses her husband and her lover? Will she be able to cope? Or will it all become too much to handle? Jack/Gwen, one-shot.


**Written in scripted format, just for a little change!**

**What happens when Gwen loses her husband and her lover? Can she carry on? Or is it all too much to take?**

**A little angsty, but gets better!**

**xoxoxo**

**

* * *

**

Jack looks up as Gwen barges her way into the office, not speaking, just heading straight over to the shelf and snatching up the box of Retcon

Jack: Gwen...what are you doing?

Gwen: her eyes glistening with tears I can't do this anymore, Jack.

Jack springs to his feet, snatching the box away from her and drawing her into an embrace

Jack: Talk to me.

Gwen: sobs into his shoulder I can't take it, Jack. I can't stand watching you playing happy families with Ianto while I've lost everything.

Jack: strokes her hair, trying to calm her It's OK....It'll be OK...

Gwen: angrily No, it won't, Jack! I have nothing! I've lost Rhys...I lost you...

Jack pulled her over to his chair, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap, cuddling into her

Jack: I'm so sorry about Rhys, Gwen...

Gwen: Yeah, well you should be! It's your fault... sobs It's all your fault.

Jack doesn't reply, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent from her hair...the scent that he's missed for so long. Jack takes her hand, linking his fingers through hers

Gwen: making no effort to move Don't, Jack...you're with Ianto...don't do this to me...

Jack: in her ear I know...

Gwen: still making no effort to move I should go...

Jack: Yeah...

Gwen: Do you want me to go?

Jack: quickly No

Gwen: into his shoulder I love you...

Jack: swallows I know...

Gwen: shifts against him, so she can look at him Do you...are you in love with Ianto?

Jack: swallows, looking straight at her Yes...

Gwen: nods, getting up from Jack's lap and taking the box of Retcon pills from the desk I'm sorry, Jack. Before Jack could stop her, Gwen had taken one of the strongest tablets out of the box, swallowing it

Jack: swallows Gwen...

Gwen: tears glistening in her eyes Goodbye, Jack. 

* * *

Cut to three months later. Jack is standing outside Gwen's flat, looking up into her windows. Her blinds are drawn, but he can see her shadow moving from room to room. Often in the last three months, Jack's noticed Gwen looking back at him. For the last three months, he's been waiting outside of her flat every night, hoping, wishing, willing her to remember him. Looking up at her now, he missed her more than ever. He felt someone move behind him, and half-smiled as Ianto came to him

Ianto: Here again, Jack?

Jack: Mmm...

pause

Ianto: You miss her, don't you?

Jack: nods More and more everyday.

Ianto: Go to her, Jack.

Jack: Ianto, I can't -

Ianto: And let her get away again? Come on, Jack, she remembered once, she can remember again. Besides, I worry about you, alone in the Hub...

Jack: smiles I know, Ianto...

Ianto: pushes him forwards Go to her. You need her.

Jack: claps a hand on Ianto's back Go home, Ianto Jones. You're needed too

Ianto smiles, nodding at Jack before walking off

Jack: after him Tell Helen I said Hi!

Ianto waves his hand in acknowledgement. Jack sighs, looking back up into Gwen's flat for a few more moments before shaking his head and heading up, using the unlocking device Tosh had been refining to gain access without having to get her permission. He pauses outside her door, swallowing, suddenly nervous over what he was about to do. Before he can change his mind, he knocks on the door 

* * *

Jack swallows as he hears movement on the other side of the door. He breathes deeply as it opens, and a huge smile spreads across his face as Gwen appears in the doorway. After three months away from her, she seems more beautiful than ever. She looks at him with puzzled eyes as her mind flashes back to the two of them having a play fight somewhere deep underground, but she shakes this off; she's never met him before in her life

Gwen: Yes? Can I help you?

Jack: You already have at the look Gwen gives him I mean...

Gwen: Are you alright?

Jack: nods, a huge grin on his face Oh, yeah, I am now!

Pause

Gwen: So, can I help you?

Jack: straightening up I'm Captain Jack Harkness - _Where had Gwen heard that name before? -_ I work for an organization I think you might be interested in, PC Cooper.

Gwen: How you you know my name?

Jack: grins I know all about you, PC Cooper...I know your middle name's Elizabeth she blushes I know your favourite ice cream is chocolate. I know you left the Force a couple of years ago, but couldn't remember what you had been doing for those two years. I know you used to date Rhys Williams. I know your favourite movie is The Wizard Of Oz. And I know you'll be interested in my propositon.

Gwen: raises an eyebrow That's an awful lot of digging you've done there.

Jack: Don't you even wanna hear my offer? he gave her his best smile - _that smile always did leave you powerless...hold on, you've never even met this guy before - _he held out his hand to her

Gwen: smiles, grabbing her coat - _what are you doing?!_ -

Cut to the Torchwood Hub. Jack has escorted Gwen inside via the platform lift, and she is now taking in the Hub, feeling a strange sense of Deja Vu. As she looks around, she sees flashes of herself with other people, laughing, joking and working in the area. Jack leads her over to one of the computers and sets her in front of it. It is showing a series of graphs and data, based on the movements of the Rift.

Jack: points to the computer screen Analyze this data, Gwen.

Gwen: stepping up to the computer, eyes gazing across the screen. She speaks without any hesitation Basically, this data shows that there was Rift activity in Butetown around an hour ago she points to another ares of the screen and this shows that the Weevil in the cells has a very distinct form of blood poisoning she gasps, steadying herself on the desk in front of her. She looks up at Jack I don't even know what a Weevil is...or this Rift thing...

Jack: grins You do, Gwen Cooper. You know everything. You know me.

Gwen: swallows, backing off slightly I've never seen you before in my life!

Jack: calmly, staying where he is You do know, you've simply forgotten. It's locked away in your subconscious. You remembered once before. We were up there. On the Plass. By the water tower. Suzie Costello tried to kill you. She shot me through the head but I survived. Once it was all over -

Gwen: quietly I knew I belong here....What kept me fighting was the thought of coming home to you...

Jack: smiles, nodding and stepping forwards Do you remember, Gwen?

Gwen: nods, swallowing back her tears Jack...

Jack: smiles, holding his arms out and drawing her into them, holding her close to him It's OK...

Gwen: sobs into his shoulder I'm sorry, Jack...

Jack: Shh...it's OK...I forgive you... Tilts her head up so she's looking at him I won't lose you again. kisses her softly I love you.

Gwen: nods, kissing him back I love you too.

The two of them embraced, kissing one another deeply, vowing never to leave one another again


End file.
